Big Mistake
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: At a street fair, Max gets too upset over Fang's flirting. She ends up leading him on a bit too much, not wanting too. Fluff. Fax. Oneshot.


WARNING

_**WARNING! TOO MUCH FLUFF!**_

**Oneshot, guys. I've been itching to write another one all night, so I am. (mostly because I slept in an AIR MATRESS all night. Lol) No worries, I'm still writing 'The Ultimate Test', but it's taking a bit of time to, you know, actually writing some ACTION in this chapter, and it WILL be my longest :O**

**Tehee, anyways. R&R&E? If they're OOC, well, don't bother telling me, I'd know myself. If they're not, er, okay.  
Lol.  
Based on the song "Big Machine" by Goo Goo Dolls.**

**GGD FOREVAH! 33**

**Pairing: Fax. (psh, what, you expected a MIGGY story from me?)**

**Genre: Hm…T. (teen)**

**Summary: Jealousy. Well, it's, like, based on a real life story, only I did change some things to make it more MR like. But anyway: The Flock is out in the street fair, after Nudge had made Bambi eyes at them (no duh), and everything seems to be going okay. Until, of course, a girl starts flirting with Fang, and Fang…well, I wouldn't say he starts 'flirting back', but he makes no effort to stop it, either. Max, of course, gets mad at this. What will she do?  
P.S: YES, this was a real life experience, but I was only the WITNESS, not the victim. I'm fine with my current relationship status. (BTW, I'm kind of NUDGE here, so I'm only writing what I saw. It ended up in a happy ending anyway)**

**P.P.S: No MR4 existed for me. So, that means this is after Book 3.**

_**Big Mistake**_

At the street fair. The last place I wanted to be. The last place I knew Fang and Iggy wanted to be. But it was the first place that came to the kid's mind, so here I was, Maximum Ride, in a street fair. Full of strange people, who could be Flyboys, for all we know. What were we supposed to do _here_?

"_Have fun,"_ Angel had told me before we entered.

Oh, yeah! Lord _knows_ we live for having fun and forget about our worries!

Angel grinned up at me, obviously reading my thoughts. I smiled slightly back and looked around.

Well, I'll admit, it was pretty crowded, and pretty big. Then the roller coasters, games, booths, and other corny-fair-ish stuff.

"Ooh!" Nudge suddenly squeaked. "I want that stuffed animal! Right there! That huge one!" she pointed towards a booth a young brunette with green eyes and freckles was handling. I tried not to grimace at the fact she wanted us to win her something.

"No!" Gazzy suddenly retorted. "I wanted to ride that big roller coaster over there. We can't stop our way here!"

"Oh, you can wait a few minutes," Nudge told him, rolling her eyes.

"Hold up guys," I said, taking my position as full time rainer on parader. "We should stick with one plan," I told them.

Angel nodded. "I'll go wherever Gazzy wants to," she said, smiling at him, as the Gasman nodded eagerly.

"And I'm going wherever Angel goes," Total muttered, leashed and being held by Angel.

Nudge whined. "But I want that bear!" she complained.

I looked at Fang, and he shrugged. My call.

Grr.

"Fine," I said, as Nudge's face brightened. "Iggy, take Gazzy, Angel, and…Total to that roller coaster. We'll catch up with you. Fang and I will take Nudge to win that bear."

"Yes!" Gazzy said, punching the air, as Iggy nodded and took his hand along with Angel's. "See you there," he muttered as he disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed and Fang smirked. "Shut up," I muttered, as Nudge excitedly took the lead to the booth.

"Well, there is one good side to this," he said quietly to me.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked him. "Which is?"  
With his chin, he gestured to the booth. I looked over, as Nudge was already there, and there was that female brunette I had pointed out before.

It took a second to fill that in, but I suddenly understood.

That girl was the 'good side'.

I gritted my teeth and passed him, hurrying to Nudge so we could get out of there.

"Hey," said the girl in the booth…apparently named 'Lily'.

"Hi," I mumbled almost inaudibly, watching Nudge throw a ring toward one of the bottles.

_Oh, God, don't let her break anything,_ I begged silently.

Fang came walking up to us after that, his face impassive, until he smiled at Lily.

I noticed Lily blushed and waved. "Hello," she said in the tiniest, girliest voice.

"Hey," Fang told her, not taking the goofy smile off his face.

I stifled an eye-roll.

Fang leaned against the counter, and I noticed from the corner of my eye the girl gulped and gave a flirtatious smile to him.

He smiled back, that little wiener.

I did my best to listen to their conversation, at the same time 'cheering Nudge on'.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Nick," Fang answered.

"Nice name," she said kindly. A little too kindly.

"Thank you," Fang answered. "I like your name too," he added.

What?! Since when did he like that name?! No, since when did he like NAMES?!  
"Thanks," the girl said, leaning more against the counter. (I have amazing listening skills, thank you).

Quiet.

"Nice shot, sweetie," I said, as Nudge missed one by very little. She turned to me and smiled, then turned back to tossing rings.

"So where are you from?" I heard Lily ask.

"Around here," Fang answered.

NO! No we weren't from here! We were from somewhere she wasn't!

"That's really cool," Lily told him. "Sure," Fang said.

Silent.

"You know, maybe…" Lily leaned even more against the counter. I did everything I could to not turn and hit her hard in the face. "We could, you know, go out sometime,"

My heart sunk. Fang wouldn't say yes, right? He couldn't. He…wouldn't.

Silence.

"I mean, if you're single…are you?" she asked.

My heart sunk even deeper. Yes, he was.

Suddenly I felt nauseas, and I felt cold, freezing.

Shit, oh no, oh no, not here, not here!

"Nudge, sweetie," I told her, my voice shaking, making her look up with concern. "I'm, er, going to the restroom. I feel…" pause. "Nauseas!" I was able to say as I ran to the restroom.

I heard Fang call my name, but I couldn't turn.

Not only I knew that I was about to cry, I also felt I was about to throw up, too.

I ran, shoving many people out of my way just to get to the restroom. I heard quick footsteps behind me, and I turned really slowly to see who it was.

Nudge.

Well, relief there.

I kept running, with Nudge keeping pace. "Max!" she called. "Slow down! Are you—"

That's all I heard, because just then I found the restroom and entered, closing the door behind me.

I knelt down in front of the toilet, and suddenly the nausea was gone. I just felt cold and breathless.

Tears started welling my eyes.

"Argh!" I said, punching the wall. I tried to wipe the tears away, as the door creaked open.

"You okay?" Nudge asked, almost silently.

I nodded, lying.

"No you're not, Max! Jeez, why do I even ask?" she said, stepping into the restroom and hugging me.

I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. I let them silently fall, there, wrapped around Nudge.

"What's this about?" Nudge asked, trying to be brave.

I shook my head, and she understood almost immediately. "Oh," was all she said.

After about five minutes of that, and clearing my face, we went back out with our stories ready, because my eyes still looked a bit red. I threw up; end of story.

I felt nauseas all over again when I saw Fang outside…holding hands with Lily.

Already?!  
I shook my head at his questioning gaze.

"Stomach bug," Nudge confirmed, and I nodded.

Fang nodded back, then he looked down where I was looking, too, and quickly took his hand away from Lily, making her blush and pull it back.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded once, and walked past Fang. "Come on, Nudge," I called. "We should leave them both,"

Nudge hesitated, then looked at me as I turned.

She was going to stay with him. Why?  
"Whatever," I mumbled, holding back a shriek, and I disappeared into the crowd of people.

**FANG'S POV**

He looked straight to Nudge, who hadn't followed Max.

"Why didn't you go with her?" he asked.

Nudge hesitated. "Er, she needs some time alone," she nodded and sat down on a step, playing busily with her hair.

Fang looked over at where Max had disappeared for a moment, then looked back at Lily.

Max didn't care if he dated Lily. Max could care less. Max didn't need him, and, it was almost safe to say, Max wanted him to go out with Lily.

"What now?" Lily asked him. He shrugged, followed by a nod.

"I don't…know if I can go on a date with you," he said cautiously.

Lily's face flickered to Nudge's, where she was looking back at her, but the went back to 'searching for someone'.

"Oh," she mouthed, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm not single, like I told you before." He said.

"Oh," she repeated, this time audibly. He looked over at Nudge, who was curiously staring at him, not bothering to turn away once there gazes met.

"Krystal," he told her. "We should go make sure Max is okay,"

Nudge shrugged, careful not to babble, he supposed, and jumped next to Fang.

"Nice meeting you," she smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back.

"You too," she said, staring at Fang.

Fang nodded and grabbed Nudge's arm and pulled her away.

"Where to?" she asked him.

"You tell me," he said, stopping in his tracks to look over at her, raising his eyebrow.

Nudge hesitated once again. "I dunno," she finally said.

"Are you sure?" Fang asked.

Fang knew Nudge wasn't sure. She seemed deep in thought, too deep in thought.

"Where is she?" Fang asked.

Nudge sighed. "She's hurt, Fang," she whispered. "But don't tell her I told you! She'll have my butt! Not only my butt, but my head, my arms, legs…"  
Fang stopped her. "Where is she?" he repeated.

"Come," Nudged leaded him.

They came to an almost quiet corner, and Nudge stopped, pointing to a girl sitting down with her hands on her face.

"I'll leave now," she said, turning back, as Fang took a deep breath and walked over to her.

_**(A/N: I wasn't here, but my friend told me what happened, not in exact detail, so I made up most of it)**_

**MAX'S POV**

I almost wanted to turn back and hit her in the face, but no. Only Nudge knew where I was, now sitting alone, holding back my tears.

How much time had passed? I don't know, but I heard some quiet footsteps.

My breath caught in my throat. Oh, no, God please no!

"Hey," a quiet voice said. Ugh.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded, without looking up. I heard some movement, and a strong arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him, and shrugged it off.

I thought I saw some pain flicker across his face, but he composed it before I could make sure.

"So," he said. "Why are you here? Didn't you mean to catch up to the others?"  
I shrugged, and he nodded.

"I know you're hurt," he whispered suddenly.

I was going to kill Nudge! I'd have her whole body, maybe burn her into—

Fang's hand tilted my chin up to his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't like that girl, just…" he hesitated, then smiled at me. "No, I did like her. But I love someone else."  
I couldn't speak. I just stared into Fang's eyes, which were getting closer now…

He pressed his lips softly to mine for a second, and he was about to pull away, but I wrapped my hands securely around his neck, tilting my head to the side to deepen the kiss.

No, I wasn't going to let him go until I was satisfied.

I could feel Fang hesitating, but then his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I slid my hands down to his back, trying to pull him closer, too.

He slid his hand down to my thigh, and I let out a low moan.

Woops.

This seemed to cheer Fang even more, because his kiss came more rough, more hungry…

I twisted my hands into his hair, not bothering to think anymore. I felt his tongue at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him in, his tongue exploring my mouth.

He slipped his hand from my thigh slowly to my lower back, then to my upper, resting them there.

I did the opposite, lowering them to his lower back, making slow circles around them, causing him to groan.

Crap! I got carried away!

I pushed him away abruptly, gasping for air. He stood there, his eyes excited.

It ended up being a make out session.

"Max," he whispered, as he leaned into me.

But I couldn't do it again. I jumped up without turning back, and once I was in a safe alley, I flew to the sky, hoping to catch them later.

But I'll never forget Fang's lips under mine, the pleasure that caused me…

But after this, it'll be as if nothing happened.

Again.

So, wutchu think?

Er, thinking it better, I hated it.

But, R&R anyway? :I


End file.
